User talk:AsuraDrago
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vandenreich page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 03:33, September 15, 2012 Quilge This will be your final warning. Quilge was not stated to be deceased. We have to wait for the resolution of that scene to see if he is alive or dead. If you change his or anyone else's status one more time, you will be banned from this wiki and not be able to edit it any longer.-- Drago, the reason your edit is being continually undone is while being vertically bisected is usually a good enough reason to believe a normal person is dead, the character in question has proven to be one hard bastard to kill. That's why the community here has decided to wait until he's confirmed as dead, and the situation in Heuco Mundo has been resolved before adding him as "deceased". 11:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Before he was cut in half, he also was pulverized several times and had his neck snapped and twisted all the way around. He was not dead after those and it could be that he is not dead now. We have to wait for confirmation of his death before we declare him dead.-- Welcome to Bleach Wiki: Getting Started Hey there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here!! I can see you are new here and I would like to advise you of how we do things here!! Please, read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! You may want to stop Edit Warring and discuss the issue rather than doing that it is against policies!! Thanks!!